


Love forever, love is free.

by MagertWrites



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Tythan - Fandom, ethan - Fandom, tyler - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagertWrites/pseuds/MagertWrites
Summary: Unexpected feelings arise, angst and fluff ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * IMPORTANT* 
> 
> This is a work of fiction, I do not believe that Tyler and Ethan are actually together, please respect that and their feelings by not sharing this story with them. 
> 
> Feedback and suggestions for the story are welcome and encouraged ! 
> 
>  
> 
> K.

Love forever, love is free 

Chapter 1–  
Ethan scrolled lazily through his tumblr tag; this was now becoming a daily occurrence. The crankgameplays tag was usually a mess, and today was an even bigger mess than usual. Ethan sighed, all he had to do was mention Tyler and the fans were instantly coming up with new conspiracies, new gifs and spamming Ethan with questions about the older man. As first he thought it was kind of cool, a bit like Septiplier, but now he wasn’t so sure. 

Although Mark and Jack handled their own ship very well, they didn’t live close to one another, or have to live in the same house. Surely that made it easier for them to make fun of Septiplier, rather than become suffocated by all the fans pushing smutty art and stories towards them. Or maybe it was just that Ethan was naïve, he knew looking through his tag would cause nothing but trouble, and yet everyday he would scroll for hours. There was no way Mark would ever do that, so why was Ethan having such a hard time?  
A gentle knock on his bedroom door drew him out of his hazy state, how long had he been sitting at his desk, staring at tumblrs bright screen? And when had it become night time?  
Ethan shook his head; he was letting everything get to him again. 

“Come in” Ethan croaked out, his voice rough from not having been used in hours.

“You alright Eth?” Tyler asked quietly, pushing the door open just wide enough to push his head through. His deep brown curls were hidden underneath a grey beanie; glasses resting on his nose, Ethan noticed Tyler had also started to get a scruffy beard around his chin again.

“Ethan?” Tyler repeated, stepping into the room and simultaneously flicking on the light.

The bright light made Ethan realize how sad he must have looked sitting alone in the darkness, face awash with the screens blue glow.  
“Yeah” Ethan replied finally, pushing away from his desk to face Tyler completely. Tyler frowned, well frowned more, as he was usually stone faced. 

Tyler sighed, “Well dinners ready if you’re hungry.”  
Ethan spun back around in his chair, closing down tumblr and his computer altogether. He’d probably had enough of the internet today, well for now anyway. 

-  
Ethan wandered down the staircase, thoughts racing through his overly tired mind. So distracted he missed the last step and fell straight onto his stomach with an “oof”, could his day get any worse? 

“Ethan are you alright?” Tyler asked, rushing to the smaller man’s frame on the floor.

Apparently his day could get worse; Tyler had seen him fall, so there’s something new to make fun of. Ethan rolled over onto his back, staring straight up at Tyler; he didn’t think he’d ever looked this closely at the older man. Ethan’s eyes dragged up to Tyler’s eyes, he’d never realised how that they weren’t really hazel. But more of a light blue/ green with some brown thrown in. 

An opened hand suddenly appeared before Ethan’s eyes, pulling him back to reality. 

“Grab my hand” Tyler said, brows furrowed. Ethan grabbed the others hand and let himself be pulled up from the floor, it didn’t take much effort of Tyler really. Finally upright again Ethan looked at his stinging palm; the dull throb reminded him of gymnastics, his coach wouldn’t have been happy with his balance just now. 

“Ethan you seem kind of spacey” Tyler uttered out, eyes running down to Ethan’s hand which was still linked with his own. Ethan withdrew his hand and turned away from Tyler, his cheeks heating up with embarrassment. 

“I’m probably just tired, I haven’t been sleeping” Ethan said moving towards the kitchen, it smelled strongly of stir-fry, which of course was Tyler’s favorite meal to make.

Tyler made a noise of agreement from behind Ethan, “Mark has been keeping us pretty busy lately, but you have tomorrow off so it’ll be a good chance to rest up.”  
Ethan forced a smile and started getting out cutlery.  
-  
It was much later when Ethan decided maybe sharing his thoughts with Tyler would help make them go away or at least calm his mind for awhile. The blue haired boy jogged down the staircase, not tripping this time, and headed to the lounge where Tyler was watching something about swimming, go figure. Ethan slowed his pace as he entered the lounge, Tyler hadn’t noticed him yet. 

“Tyler, do you think we could … talk?” Ethan asked nervously, hands hidden inside his sweater sleeves, giving him what Amy called ‘sweater paws’. Tyler jumped instantly, reaching for the remote and pausing the TV. 

“Sure Eth, what’s up?” Tyler asked, motioning for Ethan to sit down on the couch. He noticed Ethan was fiddling with his shirt sleeves as he sat down, he usually only did this when he was nervous or under pressure. Maybe the workload had been getting to Ethan more than Tyler had originally thought.  
Ethan bit his lip; mind conflicted with what exactly to say and how to phrase it. 

“Do you ever check your tumblr tag?” Ethan asked, his voice higher than normal, eyes not quite meeting Tyler’s. Tyler raised an eyebrow; this is not where he thought the conversation was going to start. 

“You know I’ll only look at something if you or Mark shows me” Tyler stated, curious as to what was really on the blue boy’s mind. 

“Well yeah, that’s true” Ethan muttered, face bright red. 

“Ethan just say what you want to say, please” Tyler sighed, he needed to hear what was wrong; he wasn’t good at reading people. 

“It’s just a lot of the fans ‘ship’ you and me and it’s kind of bugging me?” Ethan rushed out, hands gesturing wildly. 

Tyler nodded, yes he knew of the ‘ship’ and what it involved and why it might bug someone, but Ethan was pretty good at handing fan stuff. “What exactly is bugging you? You used to love all the art and comments?” Tyler replied. 

“I still love most of the art and comments but sometimes, when it comes to me and you things get a bit inappropriate” Ethan scrunched up his face, mind spinning all over the place.  
“That’s what’s bothering you? How about you just don’t look at it?” Tyler said calmly, that was what he did, and he was plenty happy. 

Ethan shook his head “it’s not the art itself, it’s why they make the art. We obviously aren’t together, I just don’t get it.”

Tyler hummed, “I guess it’s a bit like we are movie characters or novel characters, you know the ones you want to get together, but for the fans that can’t happen because we are real. We can’t be written together, or draw into a couple.” 

“I guess, but why you and me? Why not you and Kathryn?” Ethan exclaimed, suddenly full of energy and a mix of conflicting emotions. Tyler froze; he had no answer to that.

“Is it because I look gay? Or I’m not attractive enough to find a girl?” Ethan was rambling now, and Tyler had no idea what to do. 

So he said “I don’t think you look gay, and of course you’re attractive Eth.” 

Ethan’s mouth hung open; perhaps what Tyler had said has been worded somewhat poorly. 

“You think … I’m attractive?” Ethan whispered out, his eyes were glued to Tyler’s now. Tyler simply nodded; this was not where his Sunday was supposed to go.  
Ethan moved closer to Tyler, just so that they were mere inches apart, “Tyler” he said “would you date me? Seriously.” 

Tyler felt flush, his heart pounded for unknown reasons, and why was he sweating? He ran his eyes up and down Ethan; he supposed he liked their height difference, and Ethan’s bright blue fluffy hair was pretty adorable, he was lean and slim too. Tyler imagined wrapping his long arms around Ethan’s waist, pulling him against his chest; his head would easily rest atop Ethan’s. But what about kissing him? Tyler pictured Ethan stood up on his tippy toes, chin titled up, waiting for Tyler’s large hands to cup his jaw. Lips barely a breath apart.  
Tyler shook the image away, and coughed awkwardly as Ethan’s eye bore into his own. What he had imagined was pleasant, surprising and confusing, and now he had to reply. Would he really date Ethan, the blue boy?

“Yes, Ethan I would date you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Love forever, love is free

Chapter 2 – 

It was really quiet in the editing room today, which was unusual to say the least. Normally Ethan would be bobbing his head to loud music, whilst chatting with Kathryn. Tyler would be messing around with Chica, sharing video and sketch ideas with Mark. But today Ethan was working silently, and more efficiently than ever, like he was in some big rush. Tyler wasn’t even in the editing room today; he’d taken Chica for a walk. 

Mark knew something definitely had to be up between Ethan and Tyler. The pair was always bantering with one another, you could say attached at the hip even. Right now, however, Mark hadn’t even caught them together in the same room. One would dash out when the other entered, making up some lousy excuse and shuffling awkwardly to another part of the office. It had left Amy and Mark to give each other shared looks of confusion, they had to do something.

Mark finished up editing his latest game play of ‘One Shot’ and headed over towards Ethan. Ethan seemed so into his work that nothing would distract him, and yet the boy was just staring at his screen, a blush coating his cheeks. Mark furrowed his eyebrows; Ethan never gazed off into space, well not in the time Mark had known him anyway. 

Mark laid his hand down on Ethan’s shoulder, causing the blue boy to jump in surprise. “Oh hey mark” Ethan said, spinning around. Mark didn’t miss the way his eyes darted around the room before landing back on Mark. Ethan let out a sigh, “so what’s up, need something?”

“You know Ethan; if something’s wrong you can talk to me, or Amy and Kathryn for that matter. We are your friends” Mark replied, his voice became low and gravely, a sign he was being serious. 

Ethan visibly flinched, “N-nothing’s wrong Mark” he smiled weakly. Mark raised his eyebrows; yeah he did not believe that big fat lie. Ethan looked away, thinking about something deeply before turning back to Mark.

“Okay so something weird happened the other day” Ethan began, waiting for Mark to nod to continue his story. “I was looking at the crankgameplays tag on tumblr and you know that ‘shipping’ can get a little out of hand, well I kinda started over thinking about it. And then you know, I got upset and maybe rambled to Tyler a bit” he finished. 

“And?” Mark urged. 

Ethan shrugged, “and what?” 

Mark rubbed his eyes, “and why won’t you and Tyler be in a room together?” 

Ethan’s face turned the most incredible shade of red, his lips opened and let out “I mean it’s nothing really, it’s just I asked Tyler would be date me and he said yes” the words nearly slurred together they were so quickly spoken. 

Mark had not been expecting that, although maybe he should have when it came to tumblr. He pulled away from Ethan’s chair and stretched his arms, mulling things over before he decided to say anything. He needed to say the right thing in that moment, as Ethan was clearly panicking and Tyler was pushing himself away from everyone. Mark drummed his fingers against his sides, what in holy hell was he supposed to say?

-

When Tyler and Chica had finished their walk, a very disgruntled Mark stood waiting at the front door for the taller man. Tyler titled his head to the side, confused as to why Mark was waiting. Tyler let Chica go, the bouncy retriever all but sprinting into Mark’s open palms. He scratched her head before she trotted inside, with that Mark closed the front door and walked down the stairs to meet Tyler. 

“Mark?” Tyler questioned.

“You have some explaining to do Tyler” Mark replied, lowering himself to sit down on a step. He looked conflicted, and Mark was easily very intimidating when he had something important on his mind. No matter how much shorter than Tyler he was. 

Tyler nodded slowly and sat down next to his long time friend, wringing Chica’s lead between his hands. Had he said something wrong, maybe messed up a video file? 

Mark looked directly into Tyler’s eyes; “Ethan told me about the other day” he spoke gently. “I’m not sure what you were thinking Tyler, but you’ve really made a mess” Mark huffed, hands running through his black hair. 

Tyler broke their eye contact and looked straight ahead; he hadn’t meant to make a mess. He was really just being honest, even if he didn’t realise that maybe he could have been better with the way he worded things. Probably didn’t help that after telling Ethan he’d date him, Tyler stormed off towards his room without another word. 

Mark reached out; patting Tyler’s shoulder “You’ve got to go talk to him.”

“You’re right” was all Tyler said before getting up hastily and heading inside. His long legs carrying him to the editing room in seconds, as soon as he pushed the door open Ethan was aware of the taller man’s presence. 

Ethan’s small frame left his desk chair and rushed past Tyler into the kitchen, their arms barely brushed as he went past. 

“So it’s gonna be like that, is it?” Tyler muttered to himself, then turned and strode into the kitchen. 

-

Ethan was leaning against the kitchen counter when Tyler appeared in front of him; he was doing his classic half smile. For some reason this calmed Ethan down, he looked up at the taller man, waiting for something to happen. 

Tyler’s hand drew up and firmly wrapped around Ethan’s wrist, he noticed that his fingers overlapped around the thin arm. “I meant what I said” Tyler stated. 

Ethan couldn’t tear his eyes away from the warm hand wrapped around his wrist, the contact hadn’t made him jump but it did make the tips of his ears red. 

“Eth, I would never lie to you, and I see now that maybe I was a bit forward with my words, but I hadn’t actually realised that I was attracted to you until you brought it up” Tyler calmly spoke, his thumb now rubbing a circle on the top of Ethan’s hand. 

Ethan broke away from the contact and turned his back on Tyler, “you know you can’t just surprise a guy like that!” he muttered.

Tyler huffed “you brought it all up to start with, if it wasn’t for you rambling about ‘ships’ then I would never have known.” Tyler reached out to Ethan, but dropped his hand in the air, letting it fall to his side. 

Ethan spun around slowly; “would you have wanted to know?” he questioned Tyler. Tyler opened his mouth but Ethan wasn’t finished speaking, the smaller man held up his hand. 

“If you could go back, would you change what happened? Would you still want to know you’re attracted to me?” Ethan finished, eyes locked onto Tyler’s, he was completely expressionless, if not a little fierce. 

Tyler let himself embrace the thumping of his heart, let himself look at Ethan as a lover might, warmth spread throughout his chest.  
“I wouldn’t change anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated, ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little shorter, sorry !  
> Ran out of time xD
> 
> This fic was inspired by the Gorillaz.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyHNuVaZJ-k

Love forever, love is free

Chapter 3 –

“I wouldn’t change anything.” 

Ethan’s mouth dropped open, his eyes blinking rapidly, fingers crawling through his blue hair. He looked confused, and maybe slightly afraid. Not afraid of Tyler, but of the confession the older man had just made. 

Ethan had never received such a confession in his twenty years, but now his mind was doing flips, his heart beating too fast to count. What was he suppose to say to Tyler, what did this all mean? Ethan’s breathing became shallow and quick, he was panicking and he wasn’t really sure why. 

Tyler became worried at the sight of Ethan becoming more and more distressed; he reached out to the smaller man, latching onto both of Ethan’s shoulder blades. 

“Ethan, it’s going to be okay” Tyler tried to reassure, although he wasn’t really too sure himself. 

Ethan let out a strangled laugh, “Is it? Because now I don’t know what to think, one minute we are friends and then you’re attracted to me. I don’t even know what I feel, or what I want to feel.”

Tyler pulled the blue boy into a hug, his palm running up and down Ethan’s back soothingly. “You don’t have to feel anything for me” Tyler mumbled into Ethan’s shoulder. 

Ethan slowly raised his arms and put them around Tyler’s waist, his breathing was slow now. “I don’t want to hurt you Ty” he spoke into Tyler’s chest, closing his eyes; Ethan didn’t want to lose Tyler.

Tyler squeezed Ethan tightly in his grip, “You won’t hurt me, I promise” he replied, his tone somewhat flat. The idea of him and Ethan together had made him so happy; it was still barely a crush but Tyler couldn’t help but hope maybe Ethan would feel something back. 

Tyler had only realised his feelings days ago, so was it so mad that perhaps Ethan needed a few more? 

“I think I should stay at Mark’s for a few days, let you be alone for awhile” Tyler sighed, pulling away from their hug, although one of his hands lingered on Ethan’s shoulder. He really didn’t want to leave Ethan alone, but sometimes space can help you think things over, especially without distraction from said person. 

Ethan hated the idea of Tyler staying at Marks, no more late night talks, or Tyler telling him to shut up when his streams get too loud. Why couldn’t he just pull himself together now, and make a decision? Why did feelings have to be so hard?

Ethan smiled sadly, stepping away from Tyler, “Okay.”

It was hard for Tyler to watch Ethan walk away, his small figure returning to the editing room, no normal bounce in his step. Tyler shook his head, sometimes he really hated himself but he was doing the right thing, right?

 

-

“Oh this is just great. Instead of fixing things you pushed him further away, jesus Tyler” Mark grumbled, he was pacing around the editing room, Ethan and Kathryn having left hours ago.

Tyler let himself fall heavily into the soft couch, instantly letting out an annoyed huff directed towards Mark. 

Amy walked into the room, “Mark I don’t think that’s fair. Tyler, I think space was a good idea” she smiled down at Tyler. He returned the smile, at least someone agreed with him. 

Mark spun around, all but marching towards the other two “If you leave him alone he’s gonna over think everything!” 

“Surrounding him would have caused that as well” Amy replied crossing her arms. “Look, Kathryn and I can talk to Ethan, in a couple days Tyler will go back and we will see what happens. Things have just got to run their course” she finished, eyes on Mark. 

Mark rubbed at his short beard, there was no point in arguing any further, “I suppose that could work.” 

Tyler suddenly stood up; clapping his hands together loudly “you know this is all great in theory but what if he decides he doesn’t like me?”

Mark and Amy shared a brief look, “then you’ll have to get over him” Mark said quietly. God lord he was hoping Ethan liked Tyler back, he couldn’t lose another friend, not to mention amazing editor. 

-

Ethan unlocked the door to a dark and empty house, Tyler hadn’t technically moved out yet and it was already feeling lonely. Tyler would always remember to leave a light on for when they got home super late, and have something in the freezer that they could both eat whilst watching shitty TV. 

Ethan kicked his sneakers off and locked the door behind him, flipping on all the lights he was face to face with the remains of breakfast that morning. Tyler had left some cereal in his bowl; it was hard and crusted over now. 

“Uhgg Tyleeerrrr” Ethan groaned, then realised the taller man wasn’t here and he wasn’t going to be for awhile. Ethan dropped down into a chair around the dining table, resting his head on the top of the table. 

This was going to be a hard couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

Love forever, love is free

Chapter 4 – 

 

*November 2016*

“Look Tyler I can’t teach you how to play if you won’t let me” Ethan grunted out, annoyed with the taller man and his antics. Tyler sighed, all he wanted to do was play Overwatch and Ethan was treating him like a child. Tyler was not a child, he was a 28 year old man, thank you very much, and he didn't need the blue boy showing him all the basics. 

Ethan shrugged nonchalantly, backing out of Tyler’s room “fine, go ahead and play a match without practising. See what happens.”

Tyler just rolled his eyes and selected ‘play game’ he waited all of three minutes before he was thrown into a match. Everyone had already chosen their characters, and Tyler barely knew what character did what. But he did like the look of Reaper, so he clicked him and was transported into a room surrounded by other players.

Tyler was testing out what his moves were; when suddenly the match began and he was suppose to be delivering the payload. Where the fuck was that and how was he suppose to get there?  
Reaper ran haphazardly around the map, shooting at nothing, as Tyler couldn't find his team let alone the enemy. Out the corner of his eye Tyler saw the chat being spammed with messages directed towards him, none too friendly. 

“Fuck the Reaper is only at level 1 no wonder he sucks.”

“Why do I always get put with the shitty level 1 players?” 

Tyler had to admit, he did get mad when newer players came along and wrecked his games, so he swiftly exited the game and groaned. Looks like Ethan had been right; Tyler swung around and got up from his desk. Ethan was so not going to let this go.

Ethan was sitting at his desk editing his own video for the day when Tyler knocked softly at the door. Ethan raised his eyebrows and spun around to face the older man, “yes?” 

Tyler coughed awkwardly into his hand and looked away from Ethan, “I... um... need help with Overwatch.” Ethan grinned widely and jumped up from his chair and waltzed over to Tyler. He knew Tyler would come crawling back and ask for his totally expert advice. 

“What was that Ty? I couldn’t quite hear?” Ethan asked smugly, staring up at Tyler’s now blushing face. 

“I said I need your help with Overwatch” Tyler repeated. 

“I need your help with Overwatch...” Ethan trailed off, waiting for Tyler to say that one little word. Tyler huffed and stared down at Ethan, “please.” 

Ethan clapped his hands together and pushed past the older man and towards his room, “Well why didn’t you just say so?” the blue boy laughed.

A couple of minutes later Ethan had discovered Tyler’s best character was McCree, and had shown him all the buttons and moves and explained a few of the map layouts. Tyler just nodded the whole time, taking in the advice. 

When Tyler went to start a game Ethan began to leave the room, but when Tyler spun around and said “stay” all he could do was pull up a chair next to the taller man and watch as he fumbled around in his first proper match. 

Ethan smiled softly; he knew that in a few days Tyler would definitely be a force to be reckoned with. 

-

*Present day, one day until Tyler comes home*

Ethan wandered past Tyler’s shut door, it had been four days since the curly haired man had been staying at Mark’s. And to say Ethan was missing him would be a massive understatement, he longed for their stupid conversations and arguments. He missed playing Overwatch with Tyler; he missed Tyler just being around the house. It had become so empty without the larger man’s presence, and yet Ethan hadn't put any thought into his feelings towards Tyler. 

He would try to sit down and think about how Tyler made him feel, but the blue boy would get flustered and rush off to distract himself. This really wasn’t helping, considering Tyler was coming home tomorrow and would be expecting something from Ethan. Whether that was rejection or not.

The small man made his way down to the lounge and flopped down into Tyler’s couch spot, he closed his eyes and tried to only think of Tyler. Tyler’s long messy curls, patchy beard, quirky smile, long torso and ridiculous laugh. The way the older man would make him snacks when he forgot to eat, sometimes carry Ethan around on his shoulders and just be there when Ethan was missing home. 

Ethan smiled sadly; Tyler meant so much to him, did so much for him. How had he never realised all of this before? Ethan let himself fall onto his side and curled up into a ball on the couch, he felt tears behind his eyelids. 

“Tyler” Ethan whispered, and then drifted off to sleep.

-

Mark pulled into the gutter alongside Tyler and Ethan’s shared house, the curtains were closed still. “It’s going to be okay Tyler” Mark smiled, patting the taller man on his shoulder. 

Tyler nodded stiffly and got out of the car, hitching his bag up onto his shoulder. He waved at Mark and slowly made his way to the front door, which was locked. Tyler fished his keys from his pockets and waited for the lock to click before he pushed the door open. He raised his eyebrow, the house was dark, but Ethan would normally be up by now. 

Tyler flicked on some lights and opened the lounge room curtains, all but having a heart attack when a small yawn from the couch came out of nowhere. Tyler leaned over the back of the couch to find Ethan curled up in a tight ball, blinking slowly. 

“Ty?” the blue boy asked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes with closed fists. Tyler smiled and chucked his bag onto the ground, he’d missed Ethan more than he’d like to admit. 

“Hey Eth” Tyler replied, moving around to sit beside the still dozy boy. Ethan then must have realised fully that yes that was Tyler and he was actually back, because he jumped up into a sitting position. Tyler let out a quiet laugh, and focused his eyes on Ethan’s, they were tired and bags hung beneath them. 

“Oh hey Tyler” Ethan rushed out, embarrassed to have been found sleeping in Tyler’s spot. He face palmed mentally, jeez he was such a goof sometimes. 

Tyler titled his head to the side, a silent question directed towards Ethan. Tyler for the past four days had been panicking Ethan would reject him, and end their friendship. So to finally be back and sitting next to someone he had only recently realised he had feelings for was giving him all types of anxiety. 

“Have you uh… thought about us?” Tyler asked nervously, holding Ethan’s eyes with his own. Ethan bit his lip, “I haven’t really thought about us. But I've thought about you, a lot” he replied shyly. His cheeks growing redder as the seconds passed by and Tyler stared at him with soft, hopeful eyes.

“I've thought about what you mean to me, and what you do for me. I've thought about you leaving my life, and honestly I can’t let that happen” Ethan said, his voice was wavering, eyes moist with tears. “You mean so much to me Tyler, and I don’t want to ruin any of that, whether that’s through dating or not.”

Tyler inched towards Ethan, taking his smaller hand in his own and intertwining their fingers. “You won’t ruin anything Eth, I promise. Just give us a chance?” Tyler asked, heart hammering a million miles a minute. 

Ethan squeezed Tyler’s hand, smiling down at their clasped hands and how nicely they seemed to fit together. He imagined walking down the street like this, swinging their hands back and forth like a ridiculously cute couple. It made his heart melt to see them together, smiling. 

“Okay Tyler.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments encouraged! ^_^  
> Thanks for reading. x


	5. chapter 5

Love forever, love is free

Chapter 5 –

Ethan looked up at Tyler; his big warm hands were cupped around the blue boy’s cheeks, holding him so gently and preciously as to not hurt him. Ethan’s cheeks went bright red in Tyler’s hands, and all Tyler could do was let out a contented sigh. He never believed in his life that someone so adorable would even think of dating him let alone actually date him. It was all so crazy in Tyler’s mind, and he was pretty sure he’d been holding Ethan’s small, but cute, face way too long now. 

He coughed awkwardly and pulled away from “his” boyfriend, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. “So uh... Yeah. What now?” 

Ethan shoved his hands deep into his pockets to keep himself from fidgeting, what now indeed. Ethan had never dated a guy before, especially a guy who he considered one of his closest friends. He had no clue what the hell was suppose to happen. 

If it was a girl maybe he’d sit down on the couch with her and put on a romantic movie, maybe even cuddle up a little bit, but nothing too crazy. But with Tyler, he had no fucking clue. Tyler was a huge, broadly built man, not some short and curvy girl. Speaking of girls, was he the girl in this relationship? Ethan panicked inside his head, before realizing that there didn’t need to be a girl, they were two men and that was that, although he did feel slightly more feminine compared to Tyler. 

Where Tyler was wide Ethan was narrow, he could probably fit into one side of Tyler’s jean leg holes. He definitely had to try that some time, but anyway back to the present. Ethan and Tyler stood locked in place staring at one another, if felt like a whole hour had passed before Ethan finally broke the silence.

“Wanna maybe get some foods?” Ethan asked nervously, not sure why he was nervous, he and Tyler went out and got food all the time. Really it was no big deal. 

Tyler seemed to fall out of his trance and nodded, “sounds good! Tell we what you want and I‘ll order it” he replied already heading towards the kitchen. Ethan followed the taller man slowly, he was feeling like something super unhealthy today, which Tyler did not normally go for. But perhaps Ethan could persuade him?

Ethan all but slid up next to Tyler and looked directly into his eyes, with a pout on his lips that was sure-fire. “Tyyyyler, can we get pizza?” Ethan spoke softly, not once blinking or breaking his intense stare. 

Tyler looked down at the blue boy, his bright eyes wide with hope, hope that Tyler just couldn't crush. Especially when it belonged to someone so sweet, plus Tyler kinda felt like he needed half a pizza in his stomach. 

“Fine” Tyler replied, picking up his phone to order the pizza. Ethan was still staring at him; Tyler blushed and muttered “go pick a movie or something.” Ethan grinned like a lunatic and sprinted off towards the lounge, he was feeling X-Men tonight.

-

“Ya know it doesn’t feel like we are dating” Ethan muttered, around his slice of ham and pineapple pizza, sauce was dribbling down his chin and Tyler was about ready to tape a napkin to the smaller man’s face. 

Tyler swallowed his mouthful and considered what Ethan had said, they had only been dating all of two hours. What were they suppose to be doing, making out on the couch? This idea didn’t seem so bad to Tyler but he really didn’t want to push Ethan into anything, he felt small steps was what was needed between them right now. 

“Here” Tyler said holding out his hand toward Ethan, who raised an eyebrow. Tyler rolled his eyes and grabbed Ethan’s hand in his own, “hold my hand Eth.” Then he went back to watching the T.V casually, as if his and Ethan’s hands weren't linked with one another. 

Ethan smiled shyly and continued to eat his pizza. 

Okay, now if felt like they were dating.

-

Things did get awkward between the two later on, much later on. It was 2 am, and Ethan was fucking crawling up the staircase to get to his room. Tyler meanwhile was turning off all the lights, as that was his job, according to Ethan at least. 

When he was sure the lights were off and the doors were all locked, he jogged up the stairs himself, but then freezing at the top stair. His eyes trailed over to Ethan’s open door, light was coming from the blue boy’s room and Tyler was pretty sure a good boyfriend would at least say goodnight. So he gathered up what was left of his courage and knocked on Ethan’s door frame, just poking his head in far enough to see Ethan. 

To see Ethan who was currently only in an oversize t-shirt and underwear, Tyler pulled back violently, mouth agape. He wasn’t sure why he felt bad, he and Ethan had both seen each other naked before, blame the one bathroom in the house. But why now did he feel as if looking at Ethan was wrong, was it because instead of just seeing Ethan getting ready for bed, he now saw a narrow waist, beautifully pale skin and muscular shoulders? 

That slim waist that he could wrap both his hands around and- “Tyler what you doing?” Ethan cut off Tyler’s thought process, great; he was now in nothing but underwear. Tyler spat out something that definitely wasn't words, and ran a hand awkwardly down Ethan’s door frame. He was trying to incredibly hard to only look at Ethan’s face.

“Ty?” Ethan asked, his voice sounding kinda worried now. Tyler visibly shook his head, and stood back up to his full height. 

“Just saying goodnight” Tyler muttered, forcing a smile. 

Ethan chuckled and swung his hands forward to grip Tyler’s biceps and reel him into a tight hug. He planted his hands firmly in the middle of Tyler’s back, curling his fingers into the taller man’s shirt fabric. Tyler hurried to find where to put his arms; he ended up throwing them over Ethan’s shoulders, drawing them even closer to one another. 

With their torsos pressed firmly against one another’s, Ethan mumbled “goodnight Tyler” into Tyler’s chest. 

Tyler ghosted his lips over Ethan’s soft hair, “night my blue boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments so far :D xx
> 
> Also, sorry if there's any grammar issues in this chapter, I typed it in a hurry cause fooooood.


	6. Chapter 6

Love forever, love is free

Chapter 6 –

It was nearing 8 am when Ethan jolted up in his bed, his forehead sweaty, blue fringe sticking to it. He wasn't sure what had woken him, but it had been a long time since his last nightmare and normally those were caused by shitty horror games. But Ethan hadn't played any of them in a while; in fact he hadn't even watched a scary movie recently.

He flipped his bed covers off and sighed heavily into his hands, how was he suppose to fall back asleep now? His heart was pounding still from whatever his nightmare had been, adrenalin was coursing through his body and Ethan was just extremely awake now.

The blue boy rolled out of his warm bed and stood up in his dark room, deciding to navigate in the darkness. He finally fumbled around and managed to get into the hallway, then headed into the bathroom, clicking the door shut and turning on the light.

His eyes burned at first from the bright light, but as soon as he could see he saw his reflection, peaky skin with dark purple bags underneath his eyes. Ethan fiddled with the taps and splashed some cold water onto his face, after patting his skin dry and feeling somewhat better, he left the bathroom and tip toed down the hallway once again.

-

He stopped outside Tyler’s door; it was open a crack, which was basically an invitation to look inside. Biting his Lip Ethan hoped the door wouldn't creak as he pulled it open just wide enough to slip through, as a sleepy Tyler was a grumpy one. He crept across the room, bumping into everything possible, classic clumsy Ethan. However, he managed not to wake the sleeping man.

The sunlight was just barely coming in through the blinds and lying on Tyler’s resting face. Ethan smiled down at the mop of brown curls and scruffy facial hair; that was his boyfriend, and fuck he’d gotten lucky. As Tyler’s sleeping face was something you’d only read about in over the top romance novels. It made the older man seem soft and gentle, something people did not usually perceive about him at first glance. It made Ethan realise just how handsome Tyler really was.

Sure he was snoring, but it was a cute snore, not a heart stopping roar or anything like that. His eyes danced behind his eyelids, and Ethan liked to think Tyler was playing water polo in his dream. Because Tyler was always thinking about sport when he was awake, so why should his dreams differ?

Suddenly Ethan felt the need to touch the sleeping face, cup that strong jaw and run his fingers over the short stubble. He wanted to know what it would feel like to touch a manly face, instead of a round, smooth woman’s face. 

Would it be rough? Would Tyler’s lips be chapped or dry? Would the stubble rub against Ethan’s skin, irritating it? He needed to know, and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out towards the older man and laying a hand upon his cheek.

Ethan blushed for no reason when his palm met Tyler’s cheek; it wasn't soft but prickly with stubble. It made the blue boy’s heart race inside his chest, and pulling away from the older man left him wanting more.

Of course Tyler chose that exact moment to wake up and scare the actual life out of Ethan. He fell backwards onto his butt, whilst Tyler raised his eyebrows “Ethan what the hell are you doing?” his voice questioned, gruff with sleep.

Ethan knew that no good lie could be made up, so he looked away from Tyler, blush hidden in the dark. “I couldn't sleep” he muttered quietly.

Tyler would have cooed if he was that sort of guy, but instead he let a laugh escape from his lips. “So you came into my room to watch me sleep?” he questioned.

Ethan coughed awkwardly, standing up and pacing around the room. “No no no, I mean I was gonna see if you were awake but you weren't and then you looked kinda cute..?” Ethan trailed off, muttering insults to himself for being so stupid. Jeez he was a 20 year old man, not some 7 year old boy with a crush. 

Ethan’s confession caught Tyler off guard; he stopped laughing and smiled towards his blue boy. “You think I'm cute?” Tyler asked, reaching out and pulling Ethan by the hand towards his bed.

Ethan’s knees hit the side of the bed frame, so he brought up his legs and sat cross-legged on Tyler’s bed. “I think you are a lot of things” Ethan replied, instantly regretting his reply, as what the hell was that suppose to mean?

Tyler just snorted out a laugh, squeezing Ethan’s hand with his own, “Alright Romeo, so why can’t you sleep?” Tyler asked; thumb rubbing soothing circles onto the back of Ethan’s palm.

Ethan scooted closer towards the older man, enjoying the warmth radiating off his body. Would it sound dumb to say a nightmare had awoken him up?

Ethan didn't think Tyler was one to judge so he explained how he woke up sweating; with only the idea that maybe he’d had a nightmare, but how he wasn't completely sure. Tyler nodded along to Ethan’s story, which led him to believe it was probably just a nightmare.

“Do you want me to check for monsters under your bed?” Tyler teased, making Ethan huff and look away. “Hey, I'm just kidding” Tyler added, drawing Ethan in towards him, so they were inches apart from one another.

Ethan rolled his eyes but smiled.

“You could always stay here?” Tyler said anxiously, his bed was a double and it wasn't like they had to cuddle or anything. Ethan’s head sprung up, eyes wide, mouth hanging open a little. He was shocked, but did he want to stay? Tyler did look nice to cuddle, plus he really didn't feel like walking all the way back across the hall. He was lazy and all that.

Ethan nodded, his eyes meeting Tyler’s, whose were full of surprise. Clearly he hadn't been expecting that response, then again Ethan hadn't really been expecting to jump into bed with the taller man so soon. 

“Uh, yeah, let me just...” Tyler rambled off flipping the other side of the bed covers back for Ethan, who crawled over and into the warmth shyly. 

Tyler flipped off the light that he must have turned on at some point, and uttered “goodnight” to Ethan. When no reply came from Ethan, the taller man rolled over so he was facing the blue boy and inched his way closer. He stopped when his own legs bumped into Ethan’s, making the younger man jump. Tyler smiled and threw an arm gently over Ethan’s torso; resting his hand on the younger’s stomach. 

“Okay?” Tyler whispered into the back of Ethan’s head, his eyes already falling shut. 

“Yeah” Ethan replied sleepily, curling up against Tyler and tentatively tangling their legs together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos!  
>  xx


	7. Chapter 7

Love forever, love is free

Chapter 7 –

Ethan woke up surrounded by warmth and the closeness of another, for a second he forgot where he was. But soon remembered earlier that morning, when he had crawled into Tyler’s bed and fallen asleep with the older man. Who was snoring softly into Ethan’s neck, his hot breath causing the younger to shiver and chuckle at how cute Tyler could be. As when he was awake he was a huge man, tall and broad, definitely not cute. Right now, however, he was cute and Ethan felt special to be seeing such a beautiful side of Tyler. 

Suddenly Tyler’s arm tightened around Ethan’s slim waist, drawing the younger man further back and right up against his chest. Ethan blushed furiously, squirming in the strong arms that refused to let go. 

“Morning” Tyler grumbled out, voice rough with sleep. Ethan blushed even more, if that was possible and tried to look over his shoulder at the older man.

“Hi” Ethan said awkwardly, his eyes’ meeting Tyler’s closed ones. The older man let out a laugh before rolling over, dragging Ethan along with him. 

The blue boy gasped, heart hammering in his chest. Tyler was hovering above him, those piercing eyes now open and locked onto Ethan. Ethan knew he was small, but in this moment he felt absolutely tiny. Tyler could probably crush him if he felt like it, which Ethan was pretty sure he sometimes did, he was an annoying blue boy after all. 

Tyler smirked and ran a hand down Ethan’s side; fingers tickling the exposed skin. The blue boy let out a cackle of a laugh, “No Tyler, Tyler please, nooooo.”

Tyler watched on with amusement in his eyes, working his fingers up and down Ethan’s sides. He only stopped tickling the younger man when he realised how his hand was rested on Ethan’s waist. It made Tyler flush and look up to Ethan, who was confused and crying slightly from too much tickling. 

Tyler ran his right hand slowly up Ethan’s torso, stopping at his chin as to hold the smaller man’s jaw. He found himself lost for a second whilst looking at Ethan, how had he not seen how attractive the man was earlier? 

Ethan frowned and mumbled “Ty?” 

This instantly snapped Tyler back into reality, and he gazed down at Ethan, he could kiss him right now. But was it too soon? Tyler honestly felt that the moment was right; in addition Ethan was leaning into Tyler’s touch. 

“Can I kiss you?” Tyler asked, head titled to one side; his face could not have been more serious. Ethan smiled shyly, and reached up to cover Tyler’s bigger hand with his smaller one. They had only been dating for a matter of hours, but Ethan could feel something pulling him towards Tyler. He felt safe in the older man’s arms, and although it may have been too early to kiss in some opinions, Ethan thought “each to their own” along with “fuck that”. 

With his right hand Ethan reached up and threaded his fingers through Tyler’s curls, slowly pulling the older man’s face towards his own.

“Yes” Ethan said, his shy smile now a full blown grin. One Tyler returned. 

-

Their noses touched first, before their lips. It was like testing out the water temperature before jumping right in. Ethan’s eyes closed immediately but Tyler kept his open a little longer, he wanted to be able to see this moment forever. 

The first press of lips was what both of the men were expecting, it barely lasted three seconds. However, Tyler thought that maybe that was a good thing, because in those three seconds he’d already learnt so much. Ethan had soft, small lips - also morning breath but he could deal with that- which seemed a perfect fit to Tyler’s. 

Neither was surprised when they both leaned back in for a “proper” kiss, mouth’s both slightly agape and noses bumping softly. Ethan was smiling against Tyler’s lips, trying to pull their faces impossibly closer to one another, while Tyler was gentle and chuckling at Ethan between short kisses.

They were definitely lazy kisses, because that all they were ready for right now. And that is what both of them needed and wanted; to be slow and soft with one another.  
Separating their lips was hard on Tyler’s part, as Ethan’s fingers were knotted in his hair, not letting him pull further enough away other than to breath.

“Eth” Tyler muttered against the blue boy’s lips, dropping his right hand from Ethan’s jaw and instead tangling their fingers. Ethan’s fingers relaxed in Tyler’s curls, allowing him to lean back and smile down at the smaller man. Ethan was almost in a daze, his eyes were hazy, his hand slowly left Tyler’s hair altogether, and dragged down the older man’s torso. He was flushed and basically perfection in Tyler’s mind, lips a beautiful shade of red, blue hair sticking up all over the place.

Yeah?” Ethan finally managed to get out, coughing awkwardly and squeezing Tyler’s hand with his own. He hadn't meant to get so into it, he was just so thrown off by how Tyler was holding him and treating him. It had made Ethan’s heart swell to be so cared for, that he didn't want to let go, ever. 

Tyler stretched, quickly leaning down to peck Ethan on the lips before rolling off of the blue boy and standing up.“You want some breakfast?” he asked, putting on a t-shirt and throwing another to Ethan. It hit Ethan square in the face “okay” he huffed, pulling on Tyler’s dead-pool shirt and then watching Tyler leave the bedroom. 

Now that Ethan was alone he let himself smile the biggest smile he’d probably ever done, embarrassingly enough. He covered his face with his hands, he felt like the grin might jump right off his face and never come back. And he wanted to keep it, as he wanted to always feel this happy and be able to smile after amazing kisses. Not that the rest of Tyler wasn’t amazing, but his kissing skills were definitely above average, at least in Ethan’s mind.

And no he would never tell Tyler that, his ego was big enough already. 

Ethan stretched, jumped off the bed and padded out of the bedroom and down the hallway, eager to see what Tyler was making. 

-

The answer to that question was pancakes, which Tyler was already stirring in a bowl, having just added some milk. He’d used a packet mix, for obvious reasons, but Ethan still laughed and slid up next to the taller man. 

“Do you need a spooooooon?” Ethan said wiggling his eyebrows. Tyler ignored him completely, although some might say his lips turned up in the corners slightly. 

“I think you do” Ethan stated, standing behind Tyler and wrapping his arms around him securely. Pressing his face into Tyler’s warm back and sighing; he was being such a goof today.

And he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wee, some kissing finally ;)  
> Comments and kudos are super appreciated! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also the song for this chapter is 'I Need You' - M83.   
> https://youtu.be/_wvr8EIr0Tw


	8. Chapter 8

Love forever, love is free

Chapter 8 –

Ethan shivered; the usual heat that radiated next to him had mysteriously disappeared over an hour ago and it was starting to get ridiculous. The blue boy huffed and threw the warm covers off of his body and sat up, glaring at the empty spot next to him. Where the fuck had Tyler gone? 

Ethan just remembered an alarm going off, a soft press of lips to his forehead and then nothing. No cuddles to wake him up, or clumsy kisses, no Tyler to be seen. It was a sad start to the day Ethan thought. He sighed heavily and got out of ‘their’ bed, as that’s what it was now, had been for a couple weeks. 

The smaller man grabbed a shirt off the floor and pulled it on, yes it was Tyler’s. The blue boy seemed to live in his clothes more than his own, of course Tyler complained but secretly he loved it. Who wouldn’t love their baggy shirt draping off their cute and tiny boyfriend?

Ethan then headed to the bathroom, did his usual business and made his way down the stairs toward the kitchen. It was just 11am, early for Ethan so Tyler must have left really early. It was strange; Tyler hated getting up early, unless Ethan was there. He must have gone somewhere important then, or had to do some ridiculous prop shopping for Mark. 

The blue boy shook Tyler from his thoughts and got a bowl and spoon out. 11am was still breakfast time as far as Ethan was concerned, plus who doesn’t love cereal? After putting cereal in his bowl Ethan made his way to the couch and turned on the TV, Bob’s Burgers was on. He decided he’d watch that and munch away at his food whilst waiting for the taller man to reappear. He hoped that would be soon.

-

Tyler pulled his car up alongside the gutter, checking his watch; it was 1pm, meaning Ethan would be awake and probably grumpy. Tyler got out of his car slowly, smiling to himself. He’d been so happy these past couple of weeks, and he had Ethan to thank. The older man headed towards the front door, thinking that maybe he should get Ethan a gift, but what to get? He loved games, obviously, cute things, sweet things, food, coffee, movies! 

That’s it, Tyler would take him to see a movie, Ethan loved going to the cinema and eating the place out of snacks. Plus ‘Baby Driver’ had just come out and he’d expressed real interest in seeing that. Tyler grinned to himself; he was so fucking good sometimes. They couldn’t just see a movie though, that was a bit cliché. Tyler fished around in his pocket for his house keys, trying to think of places he and Ethan could spend the day and have dinner at. It was harder than you think.

As soon as the door clicked Tyler heard loud thumping headed right towards him, he snorted and put down the shopping he’d been carrying, readying himself you an armful of blue boy.  
Ethan all but launched himself at Tyler, arms locking around the taller man’s neck, and ankles linking behind his back. “Tyler! You’ve been gone forever” Ethan mumbled dramatically into the older man’s neck, something was tickling his nose. 

Tyler laughed, “Well maybe you’d see why if you actually looked at me,” hands running slowly up and down Ethan’s back.

Ethan pulled back from Tyler’s neck, jaw dropping open. “You got your hair cut… SHIT!” The blue boy unclasped his hands and ran them through the shorter but still curly hair, “It’s kinda hot” Ethan said, eyes finally trailing down to meet Tyler’s, there was something cheeky about it. 

Tyler rolled his eyes and dropping the smaller man, “I’m glad you approve, or am I?” he teased, picking up the shopping and walking inside the house. 

“Tyyyyy, you wouldn’t ever cut off all those beautiful curls would you?” Ethan whined, wrapping his arms around Tyler’s neck, he had to stand on his tippy toes just to be able to reach. The older man loved that.  
Tyler shrugged, dropping the shopping onto the kitchen counter and spinning around in his boyfriend’s arms. “Don’t tempt me blue boy” Tyler smirked, lowering his hands to grip Ethan’s narrow waist. 

Ethan just stuck his tongue out; Tyler would probably still be attractive if he was bald anyway. Not that he needed to know that, he’d shave his head here and now just to prove it.

“It was cold without you” Ethan muttered, pouting like he’d been left out in the snow all night. The taller man surrounded the smaller with his warm arms lifting slightly; Ethan took at the hint and jumped up to wrap his legs around Tyler’s waist, again. This happened probably more than it should’ve, but at least the blue boy wasn’t trying to pick up Tyler anymore. We don’t talk about that. 

“How about now?” the older man grinned, pressing closer until their torsos were flush against one another. Ethan hummed, running his slender fingers through Tyler’s hair, slowly pulling the face closer to his own.  
The taller man bumped their noses together; this was his personal favourite part of kissing Ethan Nestor. The blue boy always seem surprised when he did this, fingers gripping ever so more tightly in Tyler’s hair. 

And finally they kissed; it was sweet, just lips brushing together and smiles being felt on each other’s mouths. 

Ethan loved the soft kisses the most, he savoured them when they happened, let himself be completely open with Tyler and in return Tyler was open with him. Sometimes the older man would even whisper to the blue boy, causing a flush to arise on his pale cheeks. But mostly the kisses ended with foreheads pressed together and hot breath ghosting over lips.  
This time was neither of those, when Tyler cleared his throat and asked Ethan a question. Ethan’s eyes opened and closed blankly, he’d heard nothing that Tyler had just said. “What?” Ethan asked cheeks red with embarrassment. 

Tyler pecked Ethan’s lips, “I said let’s go out today, on a date” the taller spoke softly, one hand on the blue boys face. Ethan was ‘shook’ for lack of better word, he and Tyler hadn’t been on a ‘proper’ date yet, to be honest he hadn’t even thought about being out in public with Tyler. 

“Can we hold hands?” Ethan questioned smiling, Tyler raised an eyebrow “Of course we can Eth” he replied. “Then let’s get going!” Ethan yelled excitedly, jumping from Tyler’s arms with zero grace and flinging himself up the stairs. 

“Ethan what are you doing?” Tyler called out, quickly putting the shopping away. “Getting ready for my hot date obviously” the smaller man replied, a hint of humour in his voice.  
Tyler rubbed at his eyes, what had he just gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, sorry I get lazy with updating.  
> Enjoy anyway!  
> Comments are super cool to get.  
> x
> 
> ALSO  
> song for this chapter is In My Mind - M83  
> https://youtu.be/K4pwDlCiSsQ


	9. Chapter 9

Love forever, love is free

Chapter 9 –

Tyler snorted as he opened the car door for Ethan, “I can’t believe you’re wearing your own merch”. Ethan just raised his eyebrows, leaping out of the car with all the grace of a hippo “you are just jealous” the blue boy sung in reply. 

Closing the door with a definite ‘thud’ the taller man reached down and clasped the younger man’s hand within his own. “Eth you literally gave me one of your shirts yesterday...” Tyler spoke, grinning smugly as the theatre came into view. Ethan made a noise of false shock; “you mean you stole one of my shirts!” he yelled dramatically, various people around them started to stare. 

Tyler ran his free hand down his face, stopping them in their tracks and glaring down at the blue boy. “Ethan I will take you home right now and ignore you for at least half an hour” the older man said sternly. Ethan bit his lip, as much as he loved to embarrass Tyler, as well as make a fool out of himself; he wanted to see Baby Driver more. 

“So where are we sitting Ty?” The shorter man asked, pulling the taller along behind him. Tyler just sighed and started rattling off seat numbers and aisles. 

-

Exiting the theatre is usually a quiet affair; this is not the case when you have a blue boy in tow. “HOLY SHIT TYLER” Ethan exclaimed for possibly the hundredth time in five minutes. “The soundtrack was just, and Kevin Spacey was so….” The smaller cut himself off and grinned ear to ear, his eyes shined with amazement.

It was fair to say he had enjoyed the movie.

Tyler just threw his long arm around Ethan’s waist and let him rambling about the movie from its start to finish multiple times as he searched for a place to suggest dinner. With Ethan’s severe nut allergy in mind this could take a while.

Eventually (twenty minutes of walking later) he sighted a place called the ‘Good Food Restaurant’, it offered healthy food options with a good list of food without nuts, or traces of. “Eth you hungry?” Tyler questioned, his boyfriend was still ranting about the use of music in a movie and how it should be done like that more often. 

“Huh? OH food, yeah let’s go in!” The smaller man replied enthusiastically, eyes only glancing at the menu before marching into the nearly empty restaurant. Tyler rolled his eyes; he seriously wondered how Ethan survived without him sometimes. But then again, maybe he needed Ethan to survive too? The taller man shook the thoughts away, wandering up to a very bored girl.

Her hair was fluorescent red, and bubble gum snapped between her painted black lips. She clearly loved her job. “Hi, how can I help you today?” she asked with the same level of enthusiasm one might have about cleaning a toilet. Ethan, as usual, didn’t notice her mood and asked her a bunch of questions about the food. 

“It’s good food, please follow me to your table” she finally replied, now eager to get rid of the blue ball of energy and tall stone-faced man. Tyler couldn’t blame her.

She sat them down at the back of the small restaurant, at an overly small table but Ethan was blissfully happy to be near a window with a view. The waitress/hostess walked off after dropping some menus down onto the table, saying she’d be “right back.”

“So what are you going to have Ty?” Ethan beamed across the table, stretching his legs out underneath the table so his knees bumped Tyler’s. Tyler flushed lightly at the touch, but regained his composure quickly. “I think I’ll have the chilli con carne” the older stated, he could use some spicy food to warm up.

“That sounds good! I think I’ll have a burrito, but can I try some of your chilli pleaseeeee?” Ethan whined, lips pouting. “Yes” Tyler simply responded, there was no point in fighting with the younger man, not when the puppy eyes were at 100%. 

The waitress/hostess returned and much to Ethan’s delight deposited some steaming bread rolls on the table, then took their orders and disappeared. 

The blue boy tore into the hot bread, his fingertips growing red. “You should let it cool down” Tyler muttered, cutting his roll in half and setting it aside. Ethan scoffed in response, “listen here big boy, I do what I want when I want.” Tyler raised an eyebrow and smirked at Ethan, causing him to blush bright crimson. 

-

The food finally showed up and the couple were about half way through their meals when Ethan dropped his cutlery onto his plate and smiled “want to play twenty questions?”

Tyler wiped his lips, “You can go first” he answered plainly, wondering what his blue boy was really up too. There had to be some sort of motive or thinking behind this, he just didn’t know it yet.

“Alright, okay so before making a phone call, do you ever rehearse what you’re going to say?” Ethan asked around a mouth full of burrito, Tyler was moderately disgusted and somewhat attracted to that. 

The older man hummed, “For most calls I plan them in my head before making them, you know what to say and what point I’m making?” the younger man nodded, although he couldn’t say he understood. When he made calls he was lucky to get any point across. 

“My turn, for what in your life do you feel most grateful?” Tyler asked what Ethan would call a ‘Tyler question’, serious and deep. That basically summed up the taller man.

This one Ethan had to think about, most people would say family, friends, religion, and a whole range of other things. But what really stayed at the forefront of Ethan’s mind was YouTube. 

“Probably YouTube, without that I wouldn’t have met you” the blue boy said shyly, fingers picking at one another. Tyler smiled warmly towards Ethan; reaching across the table he took his hands. “As cheesy as that sounds, I’m glad it’s what you said” the older man spoke softly, he felt this moment was only for the two of them. 

The shorter man glanced up into hazel eyes; they spoke nothing but the truth, as they always did. Heart hammering inside his chest Ethan blurted out “what’s one thing you want to do with me, like as a date or something?”

Tyler laughed, their moment was gone.

He replied slowly “I’d really like to go camping or hiking with you. I know I’d end up carrying you but having nothing but us for a while would be really nice.”

Ethan wanted to smash his mouth against Tyler’s, preferably without stopping. 

“Same question to you blue boy” the older asked cheekily, pulling back and crossing his arms with general amusement on his face. The younger felt heat rush to his ear tips, there was one thing he thought about a lot. Tyler would probably think it was stupid. 

Tyler saw Ethan’s mouth turn down, “hey Eth, whatever you say I promise we will do.”

Ethan’s head shot up, eyes open wide and smile all teeth. What the hell had Tyler just agreed to do?

With a quick glance around them Ethan scooted his chair around the table until he was practically breathing Tyler’s air. With Ethan clearly nervous, Tyler ran a hand through the soft blue waves to cup the smaller’s neck fondly. “You can trust me” the older spoke, his face turning into something soft and comforting.

Ethan knew he could trust Tyler, he knew it with his whole being. He was just embarrassed by his maybe odd request.

“I uh, I’d like to take a bath together? Is that weird?! I’M SORRY!” Ethan cried, hands covering his face. 

To say Tyler was surprised would be an understatement, but it certainly wasn’t weird. He lent forward and pressed his forehead against Ethan’s, “couples shower together all the time, so what’s weird about a bath?” the older asked gently.

“So, is that a yes?” Ethan whispered, his cheeks tinted red.

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, pls do enjoy.  
> Comment, and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! ^_^ x
> 
> * I wanted Ethan and Tyler to seem like a "real" couple, so I hope I've achieved that in this chapter.I'm sure you guys will tell me if I didn't. *
> 
> SONG for this chapter is 'Wild'- Troye Sivan  
> https://youtu.be/3awzvNrKDsg


	10. Chapter 10

Love forever, love is free.

Chapter 10- 

Being the only bathroom in the entire house, it was a good thing it was of decent size. Walking in you'd see a door on your left that lead to toilet, Ethan had always enjoyed that it was separate from the bathroom, even if it was just barely. 

On your right a long white marble bench, with one stainless steel sink sitting in the middle, surrounded by a multitude of items used by Tyler and Ethan. The mirror was the length of the bench also, not that the older man could see his face in it without ducking down slightly. 

Now the shower bath took up the rest of the room, it wasn't shaped like a square but like a fat triangle mixed with a circle. Imagine one of the wedge pieces used in trivial pursuit, but a little squished. Apart from its odd shape, it was just an average shower bath. It had a tap, a shower head that could be taken from the wall and fairly simple handles to turn it on.

However it hadn't ever had two people standing in it, let alone sitting down. 

Tyler ruffled his curls, a breath pushing through his lips, did Ethan like candles? If he did what scent did he like? Probably something ridiculous like, pumpkin pie or popcorn. The taller man lent his back against the closed bathroom door, he'd promised to have everything ready for later tonight. But he wasn't sure of the mood he was supposed to be setting here. 

They had been dating for a few months now however they hadn't been intimate yet, not that bothered either of them. It would happen when it felt right. Would now be a good time to set the mood? Tyler stood up straight; he wished he could ask someone for help. He glanced down at his watch; fuck it he would just ask Ethan what he expected. 

Opening the bathroom door, a certain blue boy slammed into Tyler's chest. "Oh hey, I was looking for you Ty" Ethan smiled enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around the older’s waist. 

Tyler raised his eyebrow, the action spoke for itself. "Since you're doing the bath thing I thought I could make dinner for us. I mean it won't be amazing but I'll try" the younger rambled. 

"That sounds good Eth" Tyler hummed in response, pulling away from the smaller and heading down the hallway to the stairs. He needed to leave now if he wanted to get to target and back before dinner. Plus he still then had things to set up. 

Ethan span around, confusion written across his face. "Tyler, where are you going?" Tyler paused at the bottom of the stairs; "do you like candles?" was all he asked.

Ethan's mouth opened, when no words came out he nodded slowly, then watched his boyfriend dash out the front door without a goodbye. 

"Looks like it's just me and you house" the blue boy sighed, hands sliding into his jean pockets. Well he probably should start cooking anyway. 

-

"Sir, do you need some help?" Tyler practically jumped out of his skin as a quiet voice spoke from behind him. He was currently holding a candle in each hand, so yeah he looked like he needed help. 

Tyler's response was slow "uh yeah?" As the taller man turned around he came face to face with a lady who probably part timed as a ballerina twenty years ago. The lady chuckled into her hand; her cheeks had a rose tint to them.

"Looking for a gift?" She asked, taking the candles from Tyler's hands and setting them down. "Sort of" Tyler replied, he wasn't really sure. Was it okay so say he needed candles for his bath? The lady had most likely heard stranger things anyway. 

Tyler looked anywhere but the woman's eyes, fingers fiddling with the car keys in his pocket. "I'm looking for some nice candles to use when having a bath."

The lady blinked, she was non-phased. Or at least she didn't show it. Clapping her hands together she moved down the candle aisle. "You want something romantic then!" She grinned holding out a red candle to Tyler. 

Tyler lowered his head and sniffed the candle, his nose suddenly overwhelmed with rose. He raised his eyes to look at the woman, "I don't think he'd like that."

She seemed to smile even brighter at that, putting the candle back and grabbing two others. "How about coffee and caramel?" There was a certainty in her tone. 

Tyler considered the options, obviously smelling them both. 

"That's perfect, thank you."

"No problem Hun let me ring them up for you" the lady spoke already headed towards the front of the store, leaving Tyler to catch up. 

-

“I’ll be right back” Tyler called over his shoulder as he jogged out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Leaving Ethan to clean up what he would call a successful dinner of warm chicken salad.  
The taller man placed the two large candles on the bath edges, making sure they weren’t in positions that could leave them tripping over, or being knocked over. Turned the taps each fifty degrees and stood back, eyes searching for some form of bubble bath. No good bath could be had without bubbles, it was basically law. 

Coming back with orange tinted bubble bath in tow, Tyler squeezed in what he would call enough and stood back. A mass of bubbles began to spread across the now pale orange water, making huge clumps of bubble mountains that the older man knew Ethan would love. Impressed so far, Tyler turned around, quickly laying a bath mat across the cold tiles and waited for the water to rise. 

It took no more than five minutes, which some may consider long but it was quite a large bath. One might even consider it a spa bath without all the jets and fancy buttons. With a flick of his wrists the bath water stopped running, steam hovered above the water’s surface, the candles were burning, and finally everything was ready. 

Everything was perfect. 

Ethan chose this exact moment to thump up the stairs yelling out Tyler’s name, as he often did. The taller man hurried to leave the bathroom and close the door behind him, standing in front of it. “Yes?” he called to Ethan, who walked towards him with a rising blush. 

“It’s uh, all cleaned up in the kitchen…” the blue boy trailed off, his confidence running away from him. He began wringing his shirt hem in-between his fingers, shy of Tyler’s stare. 

“Good, so ah, how do we start this?” the older asked, growing flustered at the sight of his boyfriend’s red cheeks and ears. Ethan shrugged in reply; he could form no words, his heart pounded heavily inside his chest. 

Tyler raised an arm towards the smaller man, palm opened and inviting. “How about we start with a kiss?” he asked, a smirk settled across his lips. 

Ethan rolled his eyes, but let himself be wrapped up in the taller’s warm embrace, let his fingers trail to Tyler’s shirt hem. His fingers nervously grazed hot skin, “go ahead” was all Tyler replied. 

The blue boy slowly pushed the shirt up his boyfriend’s torso; hands achingly slow, in Tyler’s opinion.  
The older of the two reached behind him with a free hand and twisted the bathroom door handle, swinging the door open wide. 

The air filled with coffee and caramel scent, and the heat of the steam called to Ethan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little shorter than usual, I ran out of time, also haven't edited yet. xD  
> Sorry about that cliffhanger ending. x
> 
>  
> 
> *** Comments and kudos are SUPER appreciated! ***
> 
> SONG for this chapter - 'Training Wheels' by Melanie Martinez.  
> https://youtu.be/17lKhyL4qUI


	11. Chapter 11

Love forever, love is free.

Chapter 11 – 

Ethan’s nervous hands pushed the shirt up to Tyler’s collar bones, revealing a large pallet of soft skin. The taller’s old scars seemed to call out to the younger, his fingers curious if they would be smooth or rough. Leaving the rest of the shirt to be taken off by his boyfriend, the blue boy skimmed his fingers down tan skin, finally touching those beckoning scars. His cheeks already pink heated up immensely. 

A shiver ran throughout Tyler’s body, as his shirt hit the floor he glanced down to see Ethan tracing each finger slowly across his scars. His heart thudded painfully within his chest, the older lowering his own hands to his blue boy’s shirt and flipped it off with ease. This pulled Ethan out of his trance-like state, his eyes glancing shyly up to Tyler’s. There was something in those blue/hazel eyes the shorter hadn’t seen before, but he felt that maybe his eyes were reflecting the same thing.

Stepping away the taller closed the bathroom door and moved towards the steaming bathtub, fingers undoing his belt and dropping it to the tiles. Thumbs hooking into his jeans, they disappeared across the floor and Tyler stood there with his back to Ethan. Thoughts of running his hands all over that beautiful and muscular back paraded through the younger’s mind. Without noticing he had stepped forwards, now barely a metre from his boyfriend. 

“It’s okay to change your mind at any time, just so you know” the older spoke quietly, eyes catching Ethan’s blue ones in the mirror. Ethan only nodded, grasping his own belt and unbuckling it. A deep breath later and it was lying alongside the sink, his fingers pushing - almost desperately- to remove his tight jeans. 

Pooled around his feet on the floor the shorter stepped out of his jeans and walked towards the bath. Bitting his lips as his mind raced, there was a tension in the steam filled air he hoped would dissolve. “I, uh, can you turn around while I get in?” Ethan asked, lopsided smile resting on his lips. Tyler almost let out a chuckle as he spun around; he was very tempted to close his eye to further put his blue boy at ease. 

Material landed softly on the tile flooring, and the sound of water moving prompted the taller to turn back around. This time he did let out a laugh, Ethan looked positively small in the gigantic spa bath. Surrounded by bubble mountains, which grazed his pale collar bones. “Hey! Don’t laugh at me or I’ll splash you” the younger grumbled, trying to flatten the bubbles around him. 

Tyler held up his hands defensively, slowly moving towards the bath. “Alright, I’m getting in, just don’t attack me” he smirked. He heard a retorting snort as his took off his briefs and tossed them somewhere behind him. Long legs already breaching the hot water, he sat down, welcoming the silky texture of the liquid surrounding him.

Realising his eyes were closed he opened them, seeing a tense Ethan sitting across from him. Tyler wasn’t really sure of the next step, after all he’d never done this, plus it wasn’t his “fantasy” for lack of better word. “So, in your vision does the bath end with us sitting apart or…?” asked the older, running damp hands through what was left of his curls.

Ethan flushed a deep crimson, eyes snapping down to the mound of bubbles he was pushing around and moulding. He licked his lips, as he usually did when he was thinking. “I mean, would you want to cuddle?” the blue boy basically whispered. Tyler rolled his eyes, holding his dripping arms outwards. “Come here Eth.” 

The smaller of the two grinned and scooted forwards until his knees knocked against Tyler’s. Now it was the taller’s turn to flush, as up close Ethan looked absolutely perfect. His lips were obviously red from being bitten, and the moisture was pushing his blue fringe away from his forehead. Raising a hand, Tyler pushed his fingers through his boyfriend’s locks and ran his hand down to grip Ethan’s shoulder gently. 

Thumb caressing soothing circles into the wet skin he lightly pulled Ethan towards himself. “You know at some point you need to turn around” Tyler pointed out, lowering his other hand to the blue boy’s waist. Without a sarcastic or sassy remark the younger rotated around, stopping as his back pushed up against a broad chest. Strong arms quickly circling around his waist, holding him in place. 

“Eth lean back” Tyler spoke against Ethan’s neck, short stubble scratching his skin. Gradually the blue boy leant back, stopping when his head rested upon Tyler’s shoulder, well just below it. The older smiled; lowering his head low enough to press his lips into the smaller’s hair. A sweet but familiar gesture from Tyler, one of Ethan’s personal favourites. 

Hooking his arms around Tyler’s neck, the blue boy moved to tilt his head over his shoulder. The older peppered kisses steadily down past the younger’s ear, then finally along his jawline before crushing his lips against Ethan’s smooth ones. 

Ethan responded immediately, surprising himself. Tyler’s mouth was warm, the caress of his lips softer than he could have imagined. The older tasted tentatively with his tongue, leading to the blue boy opening his mouth with a low moan. They pulled apart and took shaky, shallow breaths. 

Unable to contain themselves anymore, Tyler held Ethan’s head in his hands and pulled him into a fiery and passionate kiss. The younger’s hands worked their way around his body, feeling each muscle, each line along his perfect physique. 

Ethan rotated his body away from the current awkward angle, so his chest pushed against his boyfriend’s. Tyler’s hands ventured over a slim body, exploring before stopping to cup the backs of Ethan's upper thighs to support him. They pulled apart and opened their eyes. Staring into each other’s eyes, Tyler’s were full of wonder and love, Ethan’s full of curiosity and passion. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas (kinda late) but, hey enjoy !
> 
> Comments, and kudos and VERY appreciated. xx  
> Hopefully chapter 12 will be soon? 
> 
>  
> 
> * Song for this chapter is - 'Haze' by Amber Run. *


	12. Chapter 12

Love forever, love is free 

Chapter 12-

 

Tyler was sure the water had become lukewarm now, but he couldn't care less. The heat from Ethan's chest and lips was more than enough to keep him right where he was. Hands sliding up and down damp skin, especially focused on Ethan's lean thighs. 

The blue boy was letting out small moans between kisses, his head foggy, nails scrapping into Tyler's tan skin. 

He wanted more, "Ty" he mumbled almost voicelessly. Tyler only knowing Ethan had spoken as his voice had rumbled against his own chest. 

He hummed, eyes opening briefly "Yes Eth?" 

Ethan reluctantly pulled away from swollen lips, and pressed his forehead into Tyler's shoulder. Breathless from kissing and excitement, the younger ran a hand through his tangled blue fringe. 

"Can we move?" He asked shyly, not raising his head. Tyler's face already red, burnt further from the implications of Ethan's question. 

"Move to?" Tyler replied, hands moving from Ethan's waist to face. Thumbs lightly circling into the searing cheeks. Ethan's heart seemed to be pounding inside his ears, the sound almost deafening. 

Slowly, he looked up into gentle eyes and said "the bedroom." 

Tyler nodded, clearly thinking. "Yeah sure, let me just..." he raised from the water, leaving the bath to grab two towels from the counter.

He paused at the bath’s edge, unsure whether to turn away and leave the towel with Ethan. 

The decision was made quickly, as Ethan stood up smiling. "Thanks Ty." 

He grabbed the towel and ruffled his blue hair into a mess, then stepping out of the bath he dried the rest of his body. The whole time his eyes were on Tyler, watching the fluffy fabric run over his skin, leaving behind a 'mostly' dry Tyler. When the older looked up Ethan dropped his towel to the floor and moved towards him. Tyler flung the towel to his side and pulled his boyfriend into his arms, hands firmly holding toned upper thighs. 

Mouths connected passionately, Tyler walked them both from the bathroom back to their bedroom. Stopping once to kick the door closed, before dumping Ethan onto the mattress and climbing to rest above him. Ethan reached up to locking his arms around Tyler's neck, lips nibbling at all the skin they could. Tyler groaned loudly, his hand finally slowly trailing down past Ethan's torso, navel, and stopped just above his member.

"Is it okay if I?" The older asked, pulling up from Ethan's tight grip. 

"Yes" Ethan consented, taking one arm away from its hold to cup Tyler's stubbly cheek.

With a light kiss, Tyler feather soft, teased his fingers across Ethan's pelvis. Fingers dragging through dark curls, before his entire hand circled Ethan. The younger let out a moan, head falling back into pillows, eyes closing completely. He had never wanted anything more than he did right now. 

Tyler lowered himself to hover his body just above Ethan's, now dragging his lips across Ethan's chest. Tongue just teasing across one nipple, as he began to stoke gently. The intake of breath seemed to kick start the younger back into the fire-like passion they had before. 

One hand eagerly dragging down Tyler's torso, to take his member into his hand. The older paused only to moan, before roughly joining their lips together as they both worked on each other. 

"Tyler..." Ethan groaned, curling his legs over Tyler's lower back and arching desperately. 

He was so close, almost embarrassingly he thought. But with the warmth from Tyler's hand, and teeth biting marks into his chest he didn't have a chance. 

Palm now slick from precome, and leftover bath water Tyler pushed Ethan's hand away from him. Wrapping his own hand around them both, and pulling as one. Ethan's nails clawing down Tyler's broad back, as only short breaths of air left his mouth. Tyler now thrusting his hips along with his hand's movement, felt that familiar tight warmth was about to begin to unravel. And judging by Ethan's breathing and noises he was about the same. 

"Eth" Tyler panted, hand now clumsily rubbing them together, his thrusts losing rhythm.

"I love you" he spoke hoarsely, then freezing as his body finally unwound. 

This set Ethan off, arching hard into Tyler he shouted out Tyler's name and a pleasure so indescribable coursed throughout his body. Both completely spent, and sticky with each other, Tyler opened his eyes to find Ethan's. They were shinning with happiness, something Tyler knew his reflected.

"I love you too, even though that was super cheesy" Ethan laughed, Tyler rolled his eyes. 

Dropping them both and flopping to lay down besides the younger. Ethan curled into Tyler, legs a tangled mess and face pressed into his chest. Heart still hammering loudly, Ethan grinned widely to himself. 

"We should do that again sometime" he said teasing. 

Tyler's laugh rumbled through his chest. "Really now?" He smirked. 

"Maybe after dessert?" Ethan questioned with a yawn, lazily kissing Tyler's torso. 

Tyler rolling his eyes, again, pulled away from the younger only to bring the doona up around their bodies. Quickly embracing Ethan, who was nearly asleep. 

"I thought you were dessert" Tyler whispered. 

Ethan let out a soft sigh, but smiling he said "why do I put up with you?" 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee that happened. ;)  
> Sorry about that hiatus.
> 
> x
> 
> * Song for this chapter is - Bloom by Troye Sivan.   
>  https://youtu.be/41PTANtZFW0


End file.
